It could just be you
by drunkdragon
Summary: "You said that you wanted to do that for some time, but you believed you weren't gay. Do you… Does that still hold true?" Ruby still didn't have a clear answer to the question.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee dates were sacred for Ruby. Weiss had money, lots of it, but this was one of the things that she allowed her to pay for. For the past year since they had been together she had tried to keep herself from getting spoiled by her girlfriend's money and spending habits. So these little dates at the cafe, where it was affordable with whatever stipend she received from their missions as huntresses-in-training, were invaluable.

Weiss didn't seem to mind that it was not the quality that she was used to. In fact, Ruby was sure that the coffee from her own machine used better ingredients than she would ever find at this local cafe. And yeah, sure, she often complained that the cost at this particular cafe was high for the quality of coffee the two were getting. But she never let it get in the way of her own enjoyment - she was more than happy to spend the time with Ruby, and that in itself was its own reward.

Seated side-by-side in the corner table with the extra tall chairs and away from the rest of the cafe, it was just the two girls by themselves. The picturesque coffee date. Sweet, sweet coffee, a nice batch of cookies, and Weiss all to herself on a lazy Saturday afternoon.

"You know, if I hadn't met you don't think I would have started drinking coffee."

Ruby watched as her lips curled in a small smirk after giving a tiny scoff. "Considering all the cream and sugar you put in, I hesitate to call it coffee at this point." It was worded as a pointed barb, but with how she delivered the line it was hardly of any concern to her.

Taking a sip of her drink, she felt Weiss' legs edge against hers and she responded in kind, tucking her ankle behind her white boots. That way it would help prevent smudges, something that the girl was very particular about. Just like anyone else - no one liked getting their clothes dirty, after all. But she seemed to internalize it at another level. She had once seen the girl wash her skirt a total of-

"Ruby."

She looked up from her second cookie to see her ice blue eyes fixed on the lid of her cup. "Hmm?"

Her knee bent back, picking her boot off the ground and taking hers with her. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

She hastily swallowed her cookie. "Weiss, of course! How could I for-"

Weiss' leg rocked again. "Careful not to raise your voice."

"We just finished our first team mission - well, first _official_ mission - at the middle of our second year and we were at that bar where Yang got really drunk and-"

Her leg rocked again, and this time Ruby paused in her speech. Weiss licked her lips, mashing them against each other as whatever thoughts formulated behind them. She felt her own eyes tracing their contour as they stretched. "Do you remember what you said after that?"

Her eyelids fell down, thinking back to that night. She recalled the butterflies in her stomach, making her flip and turn as she stared at her plate of food, pushing the items aside in idle thought. She recalled the hardening of her will and turning to Weiss, leaning in, and placing the softest kiss she could muster onto her lips. She felt that embarrassed heat in her cheeks grow until they matched the red of her cape.

But for the life of her she wasn't sure of what she- oh wait. That.

 _Fuck._

Weiss' voice was controlled but uncertain. It was unusual for someone who had always been so confident. "You said that you wanted to do that for some time, but you believed you weren't gay. Do you… Does that still hold true?" After finishing, she took a sip of her coffee again, and her knuckles looked tense as she held the cup.

"I mean-" Ruby tried to start, but each time she opened her mouth only wordless air came out. She wasn't sure if she honestly didn't know or was just putting the question off after so much time, but she didn't have an answer. At least not a yes or a no. Her left hand snaked under the table, seeking out hers. When they found their target, Weiss remained still before giving a squeeze back.

"I… I like this. I do. Really." It was a lame reply, and she knew and hated it.

There was a terse sigh from Weiss, almost a huff if anything. "Have you considered what lies beyond all the handholding and coffee?"

In truth, she had. It was a scary thought most of the time. They've hugged and kissed and cuddled here and there and they weren't above sharing a bed for missions. But at the same time she knew she had a crush on Jaune when she first started attending Beacon, bolstered by the numerous times she watched him get turned down by the very girl she was now dating. But she pushed it aside once she saw how hopeless it was for Pyrrha. She was done with it by the time the dance had happened.

And that was when she saw Weiss in that dress.

"I'm not here to trick you into thinking you like me. That would be unethical." Weiss took another sip of her coffee, her voice tingling in the air. "I've always enjoyed our time together, even outside of our dates. But… I would like at least some clarity about us."

Ruby tried to start up again, her body shrinking down, hand gripping tightly against Weiss'. "It's weird. I mean," she felt her cheeks heat up, feeling embarrassed as she thought more and more about the topic on hand. "I know how things work at the end of the day and-" her voice died down to a mumble.

From the side of her vision, Weiss' chest rose and fell with a breath. "You'll have to repeat yourself. You're mumbling."

Oh, great, now she had to say it all over again.

"I like guys." There, she said it. As she worked up the courage to continue, Weiss' hand squeezed hers, giving a small kick with her leg again. But she stayed silent, patient. She knew there would be more, and Ruby continued. "I mean, I know I'm attracted to guys, and in the past I would _get off_ to guys. I like it when a dick goes into the girl."

Her cheeks burned and she could feel her lips pursing and shifting, struggling to speak and ignoring how bad it must have sounded. "But when it comes to you, it's like- I mean, after that moment when I knew there was something else I went and… _researched_ , if you catch-"

"I understand what you mean, yes."

"I found that looking at girls just don't do it for me. Only if I tried really hard then okay, it happened. Otherwise no, it didn't interest me. But you, you're just…" She let her head thunk against the table in defeat, surrounding her face with her other arm. Her throat softly whined in frustration, trying to remind herself that she was still in one piece."You're just you."She was not expecting to be put on trial today. It was supposed to just be a thing with coffee and cookies and maybe a few stolen kisses here and there. But it was all out now. And any moment this was going to end. Weiss would throw off her hand and-

"So if I understand," Weiss spoke slowly, Ruby's hammering heart being spurned even faster, "when you viewed pornography and watched women engaging in lesbian sex, it didn't, for lack of a proper word for our current setting, do it for you."

"Yep."

"In any way?"

"Yeeep."

"... But you mean to imply that _I_ do it for you." A pause. "Is that correct?"

Ruby had no real response. In hindsight it was obvious that she had revealed her hand. She had mentioned that Weiss was different, that there was this strange separation, that Weiss was somehow neither male nor female but was _Weiss_. And then once she started talking about sexual attraction, it just all snowballed into this, and-

"It was this one dream, okay?" she dared to peek her eyes over Weiss and instantly regretted it, feeling herself bake under the ice blue eyes. She turned her head back down into the fortress that was her arms, but that scrutinizing feeling never left her. "I mean, it was as weird as any dream starts out. Beacon was made of cookies and I was eating the walls. But then I got to the showers and you were naked. I made one glance at you and then I was naked too."

She would have killed to have been able to lie to Weiss. But that was impossible. The girl had a way of somehow dredging up everything out of her without even trying. Please don't ask what happened. Pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't _pleasedon't_ -

"And then what happened?"

Ruby bit her lip and a small whimper escaped her throat. She did her best to become small, hoping to become one with the table and chairs and disappear forever.

"...I'm sorry, Ruby. I should be-"

"We kissed. A lot."

There was a sharp intake of breath again from Weiss. There was another small pause, but she knew that curiosity would get the best of her. "Please continue, if you're able to."

"You fingered me. You fingered me really hard and good."

"So it… _did it_ for you then, correct?"

"Y-Yeah," she whimpered out. There was a pause, and once again Ruby ventured out to look at Weiss. Her eyes opened just in time to see the cup to be tilted up, chugged in an un-Weiss manner before being firmly set down onto the table. There was one final gulp, a gentle bobbing of the skin at her throat before she turned to gaze back.

Her gaze fell away for only the briefest of moments, but came back to her again. "Would you… Would you be open to sex in our relationship?"

If it was any other girl, Ruby was sure she would have said no. But Weiss was no ordinary girl. Porn and her own attempts at proving otherwise said so.

"... Okay."

It wasn't really a yes or a no, but Weiss' hand softly squeezed hers, and Ruby had never felt so relieved and yet anxious at the same time.

"We'll see if we can discuss this more, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss might have said that they would discuss it more, but Ruby didn't expect it to take a whole month and a half to broach the topic of sex again.

But it made sense - they just had their midterms, which not only had a more active physical component that required the team to assist a village outside of Vale, but also came with its own written exams. There just wasn't time to talk about it.

Once it was all over, though, sex was honestly the last thing on her mind. Sure, she found herself face down on Weiss' bed because it was the closest thing to comfort, but she just wanted to lie down somewhere soft and the climb up to her own swinging bed would take too much energy. Maybe in five minutes or something she'd make the move. But this one was just so comfy and warm and soft and-

"Hmph, I thought you would never wake up."

"...Mrugh?"

"But… I suppose I don't actually mind though."

It was Weiss' voice, but it seemed close by. When her eyes finally blinked open, she saw the edge of a white skirt and pale creamy legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Fingers gently trussed through her hair and she felt her vision slide away again as she gave off a contented sigh. "Mm, hi Weiss."

"Good," there was a soft smile in the air, and Ruby opened her eyes once more and looked up. "I left you alone for a little bit, but it would be bad for you to be dozing off on my bed a second time."

A whimper crawled up from her throat and she turned over, digging her nose into Weiss' pillow. This wasn't the first time she was caught in the act, though, and she expected a light admonishing from her. But instead her hand rose up and went through her hair again, as if further beckoning her to stay.

"Hell of a week, huh?" It was nice to hear Weiss in a more relaxed state, and so Ruby played along, nodding her head. There was a soft exhale, followed by a shift in her weight.

"Hey, move over a bit."

"No. Comfy. Warm. Soft."

There was a click of her tongue before she spoke again. "Okay, well if you don't want to cuddle, then I guess-"

She jolted awake in a heartbeat, but first she threw an arm around where she guessed Weiss' waist was. Then with slow and rhythmic movements she scooted her way towards the wall, slowly dragging the other girl down into bed. In a moment she reoriented herself and Ruby let her body spill over towards Weiss', her head softly falling onto her stomach area.

Ahhh, comfy, warm, soft, and smelled nice. _Extra_ nice.

But as her head rose and fell with Weiss' breathing, the girl beneath her started to speak again. "I know this is your favorite way to cuddle, but… well…" Ruby looked up to see Weiss biting her lip before shaking her head. "Nevermind."

"It's okay, just ask" she said, "I'm hogging up your bed space, anyway."

Another silence, another breath from Weiss. "Alright then." _Another_ breath, and Ruby would have rolled her eyes had Weiss' kept still for any longer. But instead her small, lithe hands reached down, hooked beneath her shoulders, and pulled her up. A mouse-like squeak came from her mouth and she felt her head rise up and settle onto something soft. As she tried to reposition herself onto Weiss' body, one arm snaking beneath her tilted back and the sheets, she suddenly found herself in a conundrum.

Cuddling was about comfort and closeness for both parties. It was something about trust and a desire for physicality. Weiss' body was warm, soft, and smelled nice. Comfort. They were close. And she trusted Weiss with every ounce of her being.

But it was the physical aspect that was suddenly seeming a little off. Ruby was very sure that her head was resting on Weiss' boob, and her cheeks started to heat up. This wasn't the first time some part of her body fell upon her chest, or vice versa. Hell, the two of them had seen each other in varying states of nakedness and shared a bed when needed. This should have been commonplace ( _and_ she had her own pair!). And it's not like they were naked anyway.

Maybe it was because Weiss was the one to initiate the contact. It wasn't something that just occurred on accident. It wasn't something that they could pretend didn't happen, or shrug off, or constantly wonder if they had purposefully brushed against the other. This was deliberate. This was a calculated move to expose Ruby in some way, shape, or form, to her boobs.

… And where should she put her other hand, anyway? With the way it was placed at her side, she could either extend it down and let it rest near Weiss' legs, or bring it up and let it wrap around her arm. But if she really thought about it, the most comfortable position might have literally been placing her palm onto Weiss' other boob. But that was perhaps adding too much fuel to the fire. One boob was enough for now. She'll deal with one. Two can come later or something or-

Oh, wait. If she got to handling both of Weiss' boobs later on or something, that meant that they were probably having sex, which meant that _right now they were probably going to_ -

"Well, might as well get it out of the way since we're like this. Let's talk about sex."

Right. _Right._ Talk about sex. Just talk. Not doing. Certainly not doing. Not yet.

"Well," she sighed, her hand going through Ruby's hair again, weighing her down ever so slightly more onto her boob. _Intentional_. "Maybe that's still jumping the gun."

"Hey, Weiss," her own voice peeped out, "you know that my head is on your boob, right?"

"Yes." Another stroke of her hair. "I'm very aware."

"Like, on the very center of it."

"Mhmm."

"Okay. Just-" she gulped. "Just wanted to make sure."

"Does it bother you?"

She bit her lip, mouth undulating and wavering. "I don't know. But… I'll stay for now." She let out a sigh, trying to ignore how her breath lifted up the top on her other boob by the tiniest of bits, trying to ignore the slight shiver that coursed through Weiss' body. "I'll just… camp out on your boob for a bit I guess."

"... Well, if it feels uncomfortable in the end, let me know," her hand softly pressed against her again. "But as I said, let's talk. I realized that while I did bring up the topic of sex, I think I was going too fast. At the same time, though, that's also the next logical step."

Her lips mashed against each other in thought, trying to look anywhere but in front of her. "We've made out a couple times though, right?"

A low sigh came out from Weiss, one that let Ruby know she was trying to sound unbiased. "I don't think we can consider the handful of times we tried as 'making out'."

"What?" her head angled up a little bit. "We've had a bunch of make out sessions." There was a telltale click of her tongue, the clearest of signs that Weiss was going in for the kill, and Ruby did her best to brace for it.

"How many times has my tongue been in your mouth?"

"Um..."

That was a really good question, actually.

"Because if I recall, I'm pretty sure that is what making out consists of."

Ruby let her head fall on Weiss' chest again. "I guess… I guess not too much, huh."

Another pat on her head, followed by a short silence.

"Sorry," Weiss apologized. "That was unnecessary of me."

She didn't say anything at first. Instead, she found herself stewing on the thought. Dragging her mind through the past times they've had a quiet moment to themselves, she began to realize that Weiss was always the one to try and initiate anything past simple kissing. Meanwhile, she had always been the one to shy away.

Maybe she was scared of what it would mean for her if she started to fully accept the advances. Was she afraid that she was locking herself into this choice for the rest of her romantic life? But she liked Weiss. Really liked Weiss. If things got serious between the two of them, that should have been the least of her worries.

"I guess I haven't…" finding the right word was a struggle. She didn't want to say she was scared of what it might mean for her, but more and more did she find that to be the case. "I think I'm just scared."

"Of?"

"I don't know." She lamely said. "Like, I trust you with my life, just like you trust me with yours. You're my partner. Maybe I'm just scared that I'm labeling myself wrong. I mean, I like dicks. I _still_ like dicks. So I can't just be a lesbian. It doesn't seem right."

"And other girls don't do it for you."

"Yep."

"Just me, though."

A sigh came from Ruby's lips, threatening to blow aside the fabric again. "Yep."

Maybe she should just take the plunge. Kiss Weiss, and then _really_ kiss Weiss. Tongue and everything. Wet and sloppy. Hot and heavy. Like in the dream.

"Well, aside from discussing kissing, I wanted to actually bring up a few things," Weiss moved her other hand to her pocket and drew out her scroll. With a few quick and calculated taps, she pulled up a list of things that Ruby couldn't quite read from her position. "I'll admit that some of it is pretty obvious since we're both girls, but I think it's still good to ask these questions."

She tried to angle her head to see what was on the screen, but the text was impossible to decipher. "What are the questions about?"

Weiss took a deep sigh, closed her eyes, and Ruby could see a blush beginning to form on her cheeks. "It's about things that… excite us."

… Wait a minute.

She lifted her head from the boob and looked at Weiss in the eye. "Are we seriously going to have a talk about kinks?"

Caught red-handed, the only pretense that gave away her embarrassment was the red on her cheeks becoming even brighter. "I promise you that there is nothing extensively weird on this list that would warrant the label of 'kink'. You've probably seen it all during the times you've been browsing the internet."

She set her head down again with a groan. Weiss' tone of voice seemed dead set on the idea and Ruby wasn't going to be talking her out of it any time soon. "Do we have to?" Her own cheeks were heating up as well, and now she was really scared of where this would all go.

"Look, Ruby," Weiss quickly said, but she breathed, blinked, made herself slow down, and then started talking again. "I know this may seem very unusual to have at this point in our relationship, but I don't want to blow it. After some point, as you know, I became hopelessly in love with you, and- I mean… I-" She gulped. Her cheeks burned red, but her voice was low, as if unsure of what she was saying. "I want everything about you."

It was clear to Ruby that Weiss was struggling to speak, and though the pause was longer than she expected, she continued. "But I don't want to ruin this because I accidentally did something that you didn't like. I've been trying to test the waters, see what you're okay with, but…" she gulped, but pushed forward. "You shy away from anything that nears being serious, and it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong."

She tucked her head down again onto Weiss' chest. Her own response was low, quiet. "Sorry."

Her hand pulled back from her head, reaching and rubbing at her eyes. "Don't be." A small lump had formed in the back of Weiss' throat, and hearing it made Ruby hold onto her just a little tighter. "You shouldn't have to be sorry for feeling uncomfortable in regards to yourself."

Weiss had a point. If she wasn't comfortable about her own sexuality, that was for her to come to terms with on her own time and methods. It was her body, after all. She should feel comfortable about it in the end, and how she got there was her own journey.

But yet here she was, pouring out her own fears and insecurities. Seeing her torn up like this was something else, something that Ruby didn't like.

Dragging her arms from beneath her, she crawled the rest of the way up Weiss' body and kissed her. Not too hard, not too soft. It was a solid meeting of their lips. As she pulled away, her eyes opened and she saw the other girl staring back at her, gulping. For a moment they were still, but soon after Ruby felt hands riding up her sides and around her back, saw a slip of pink darting and wetting Weiss' lips.

 _Take the plunge._

She let her head fall slowly and moved in. Her heart thudded away when she felt what Weiss must have hoped was casual brush of her tongue against her mouth. Pushing back the last of her concerns, she let her lips part. At first there was nothing, but slowly and surely she began to feel wet flesh against hers.

It was rubbing against her tongue. It was exploring her cheeks. It was colliding against her teeth. It was sharp and electric, and she shivered.

She lifted herself off momentarily to breath and then rushed back in. Weiss began to probe again, but this time she ran into resistance as Ruby mashed her tongue against hers. And though she pushed back at first, she relented, this time letting her go through and explore.

She wasn't sure if she did a great job - it felt nowhere near as refined as Weiss' methodical poking and long brushes. But when Ruby pulled away and looked at Weiss beneath her, her chest rising and falling, the tips of their chests and flats of their stomachs and Vs of their waists within brushing distance of each other, all she felt was heat.

 _Wet and sloppy._

She went down again, and this time there was no surrendering from either side. Wet lips met and flesh collided.

Her cheeks were flushed. Her skin was getting warm. And whether she realized it or not, the trail that Weiss was carving down her back to her hips was beginning to burn.

 _Hot and heavy._

Like in the dream. Weak knees. Breathless moans. Long kisses. Fingers going deep and-

 _Curling._

This was nice. This was good.

When Ruby pulled away, her lips probably a little bruised, she watched as Weiss gulped and shied away from her gaze. "I… You didn't feel coerced into that, did you?"

She shook her head, "I think I just finally convinced myself to give it a try." To think that she was scared of Weiss' boobs earlier seemed paltry in hindsight. "And I don't like seeing you cry."

There was a low groan, "I'm- I'm just killing the mood I tried to set, aren't I?"

Despite the low heat in her stomach, she let herself fall onto Weiss' chest again. If she asked for it, she honestly might have let it happen. But with how her hand was cradling her head again, tracing through her hair, it was unlikely to occur. The idea of more just wasn't on the plate right now.

Plus, it really _was_ quite comfortable. She might have just woken up from a nap not too long ago, but just being in Weiss' arms like this wasn't necessarily a bad deal. They were technically on break until the next week, after all.

The heat, however, made Ruby think. If in the near future Weiss asked to have sex with her, there was a strong chance that she would oblige. But if she was feeling the need or desire - and she knew that she did have the desire at times - would she think to approach Weiss for it?

Even if she became receptive towards sexual advances from her, it felt wrong that she might not come to her for her own needs. Weiss would struggle with feeling unsure if she was being a good partner. It'd be like what had happened today, except with a worse outcome.

Ruby's arms wrapped around her again and held on just a bit tighter.

Maybe she just had to trust that when it did happen, she would find reason to change, that she would find sexual pleasure and gratification in Weiss.

"I think this is a good stopping point for today."

"Yeah," Weiss struggled to say through a yawn. "This is pretty good."

"And," she gulped, "I guess for what it's worth, I liked it."

No other words were said, but Weiss smiled and chuckled, and Ruby drank it all in before sleep claimed them.


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them had the conversation the day after. And as Ruby had expected, it had left her bright in the face. Even the more tamer things seemed embarrassing to think about. Perhaps the only saving grace she found to this was that her girlfriend openly admitted that anything she brought up was equally incriminating to her as well. It only made sense after all that Weiss would only ask about things she already had an interest in.

But as she precluded yesterday, it wasn't anything else outside of what she had already seen on her scroll. The farthest it got was dildos and strap-ons, to which Ruby had no definitive response to yet. But Weiss assured that it was okay to not have an answer now - she would probably develop her own tastes as time went on, and they would have to have this type of conversation again in the future.

The next part of the discussion then came to when they would try to do the deed and what they might do on that evening, and that was how the name of Vanilla Wednesday was conceived.

Ruby still couldn't believe that she came up with that name. But what was done was done. All that was left was the countdown. And waiting was actually kind of weird. Having sex on the planner was new to her, and even stranger was seeing the person who she was scheduled to sleep with on a daily basis. In all the movies and books and videos, sex was spontaneous. Setting aside time for it was different. Maybe if she liked it the first time, it would be on a more spontaneous level. But that was thinking too far ahead. For now, it was just the day-to-day things she had to focus on.

That proved to be a bit difficult. On Sunday they talked again. They decided on how it would start and that Weiss was to play the more active part first. Ruby would reciprocate if she felt like it, but it wasn't expected.

This then led her wonder about what exactly was going to happen after the initiation. And on Monday her curiosity got the better of her and she asked what Weiss was going to do. She admitted that she hadn't decided yet, which led Ruby to try and pry out a response.

"Ruby, the only thing I can reasonably conclude at this point is that on Wednesday night I am going to try and bring you to orgasm, and preferably more than once."

"But I wanna know hooooooow!"

It was meant to be a joke. Playing around. But instead Weiss slowly turned in her chair to face Ruby, who had once again occupied the top of her girlfriend's bedsheets. And as her gaze lingered upon her form, she suddenly felt small underneath it all. Her eyes drifted up and down her black and red outfit, resting at all the obvious points before settling against her own, the blue of her eyes demanding and fierce. Her arms and legs crossed in front of her as she leaned back a little. In spite of their actual heights, Weiss projected a hefty presence in the simplest of movements.

A shiver mixed with the heat on her cheeks.

"I think I might start with the desk." Her voice was crystal clear, unfettered, like it always was.

"A-And then?"

Her lips curved upwards, "Well, what else do you do on a desk?"

Oh what the-

"Weiss, that is _cheating_ and you know it!"

The tension of the moment was forgotten, but when Ruby went to shower after training she found herself thinking back to the sharp gaze the two of them shared. The memory was hoisted upon her for a long while, the heat in her stomach rivaling the warm waters. She could have let the memory do it for her, but she had more plans for the day and moved on.

And then there was Tuesday. While Ruby had some plans, Weiss had her own, stating she had an appointment to keep with a salon. At first she had no questions until she realized that in all of their years at Beacon she had never had a reason to go to a salon - she had all the beauty tools she needed at her own disposal. But then she started thinking about Wednesday ( _Vanilla_ Wednesday!) and it was like a truck plowing into a stunned deer.

Weiss was prettying herself up for the big night, and Ruby suddenly realized that she needed to play catch-up.

Her mind instantly snapped to what tomorrow was supposed to entail. Kissing. Romance. Sex. She tried not to think of the porn videos she watched, of all the women twisting and moaning, but it was inevitable. She thought of the professionals - the ones that were paid the big bucks to bare it all and had their own shrine of followers.

And aside from the strands coming from her head, very few, if at all, had any sort of hair on their body.

Okay, don't panic. It's not like this was her first time using a blade for cosmetic purposes. She's shaved her legs before, and this wasn't supposed to be any harder. And this was for Weiss, because Weiss was doing it for her and-

Wait, no, Weiss was probably waxing. Should she wax instead? What if after a few days they wanted to do it again and the hair started to grow back? Isn't waxing supposed to help keep hairs from growing back for longer?

Oh, but it's supposed to be really painful. All of the girls complained about the pain but for looks it was great and-

Okay, wait, look at prices. Make sure it's affordable and-

Yeah, no, fuck that. No way in hell. No way, not worth the pain, not-

She waxed in the end. By the time Weiss returned, Ruby had tucked herself into her bed because everything was just a little sore. When Weiss began to poke and pry in the way that almost always seemed to coax out an answer, all she said was that she was more tired than usual from training and wanted to take a nap. It was getting to be a bit late in the evening anyway - maybe Weiss would think it was her period coming early and she just needed to rest.

But Tuesday was drawing to a close. While her partner slept comfortably in the bed below her, she now found herself wide awake, slowly watching as the clock on their desk seemed to be forever paused at the final minute.

But like all things, it too would pass. And now it was here.

Vanilla Wednesday.

The plan was simple. When it was time to begin, Ruby was to step out of the room, take a breath, and then walk back in. There, hopefully she would have been able to work out any last reservations by then, officially give her consent, and then Weiss said she'd start from there.

She checked her scroll again for the time - half past eight in the evening. She had been out here for a few minutes already, the air cool against her thin pajamas and t-shirt, the same ones that she started at Beacon with and maybe outgrew by a little bit.

And if she walked through and said yes and kept saying yes, they would probably end up on the floor somewhere in the room.

Technically she could say no. She could enter the room, say that she was scared and back out of it. Weiss was kind enough to give her that choice. She said she would understand - that she was also scared because while she had some basic knowledge, this was her first time too. But they already agreed that they would do it today. It was more of a formality than an actual question, but one that Weiss insisted that she ask.

She tapped her scroll and the screen lit up again. Another minute passed. A gulp.

Seriously, this was stupid. She had already agreed, she had built herself up to it the entire week, she spent more than she hoped to on wax, she waxed her god damn-

It's like she was trying to find a reason to say no when her mind had already prepared to say yes. What was she even thinking about? That this might actually not even be real? That this was all just some phase that her mind conjured? One that made her kiss Weiss and not wait for her to do it first? That all the time she spent on her scroll looking at porn and trying to figure herself out was a waste and had provided nothing to her?

That the time she spent with Weiss and happiness that came with it was all just fake?

Pointless smoke. That's all it was - pointless smoke.

She nearly threw the door open, the slam a sharp contrast to the silence that occupied the room.

Weiss had taken a seat at her desk again and still fully dressed, much like on Monday where her arms and legs were crossed. Perhaps it was a pose for power, for confidence, something that covered her own fears and doubts. Ruby wasn't sure - Weiss wasn't shaking like she was.

"I assume you've-"

"Fuck me."

The air grew still again as their eyes met. When she said those words, she expected one of them to throw themselves on the other, not this strange silence. But Weiss blinked first and her lips parted.

"I know it sounds dumb for me to ask after that, but just in case," she took a heavy breath, letting the air out slowly through her lips. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Ruby felt her hands clench before trying to relax them. Cold air rushed into her lungs. "Yes."

"Alright then. Come here, and please _close the door_ before you say or do anything else."

 _Son of a-_

* * *

 _A/N: Hello! Thanks for enjoying this piece so far. If you want to see the smutty conclusion to this chapter, please head over to the AO3 version. It's under the same penname and title in the RWBY section, so you'll be able to find it easily._


	4. Chapter 4

"Am I a bottom?"

To Ruby's credit, it didn't exactly feel like it was a wrong assumption. She was a sobbing mess after getting off a second time, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation. While Weiss had held her down by the shoulder at first, her hands still found purchase on her arm, as if holding onto her for dear life.

They called an end to it after that. Weiss was satisfied but concerned, and Ruby had to reassure her that everything was okay, to convince her that it felt good and the moment they shared was something she had desired. Eventually, though, she took her answer with a nod, drew the covers over their bodies, and brought her close against herself. The last thing she remembered was tucking her head into her neck, and perhaps finally getting to take one long, deep breath.

But waking up against her pale skin was nice. By some miracle she was the first to rise and it was easy to let her gaze travel along the contours and dips and hills of the body in her hands. She put her lips against her collarbone, then tucked herself away again and closed her eyes. Save the thought process for later.

And so when Ruby was finally forced to face it, that was her one lone thought as Ruby's was forcefully removed from the bed due to the heat, showered, got dressed, and, by Weiss' suggestion, brought back to the coffee shop where the conversation first started. Same sensation of Weiss' boot curled behind her own. Same set of drinks and snacks. An attempt to return things to normal and have a conversation at a safe place, and she took the chance at it.

The only difference was that instead of her skirt, Weiss had put on her white pair of skinny jeans that rarely saw the light of day. But now that she knew what lay behind the folds of cloth, it was hard not to let herself be distracted by the thought. She rode that leg last night, after all. Thank goodness the sleeves of Weiss' bolero was covering up whatever marks she might have left behind in her orgasm-fueled deathgrip.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Ruby." There was a sigh, and Weiss took a sip from her cup. "We've only done it once. I highly doubt that you can make such a determination from only a single night."

She probably was overthinking it, but to be fair she had been given a long time to think. But perhaps such a conclusion was it still an inexcusable mistake. "Well, I mean," she cast a wary gaze around the shop, making sure that no one looked like they were trying to listen in on their conversation. "You know about the dream I shared with you earlier," her voice was whisper, "and, well, it clearly put you in the spot to be considered on top."

She closed her eyes before looking at Ruby. "I know what you shared earlier, and I still think you're wrong." Her eyes fell back to her cup, "But perhaps I… should have brought this topic up in a better way."

A silence, a long gulp from her cup, and then she looked at her again. "I know that this is usually faux pas, but I… I feel I owe you an apology."

"Huh?" This was a bad thing, right? Wasn't that used if they felt like they performed poorly at sex? And she was very sure that Weiss performed very well last night.

"I mean, it's very obvious that we had sex and it was everything I could have hoped for," Weiss stated, doing her best to remain calm. Her ice-blue eyes drifted back to her cup, though. "But I wouldn't say we... made love, for lack of a better term. We had sex, but it feels hard to call it something beyond that."

Her brows furrowed. "Wasn't that the point, though?"

"It was, but I feel that a part of me was only thinking about myself, making you conform to what I wanted."

"Weiss," Ruby's shoulders hunched up a little, "we were talking about this for, like, half a week. And you gave me an out at just about every turn. If I wasn't looking for the answers to some of my own questions, I'm very sure I wouldn't have done this. And besides - this was your first time, too. You might have planned it really well, but you can't expect perfection from the get go."

A deep breath, and then Weiss opened her eyes. Her gaze drifted down to the table and her hands slid over hers. "You're right. I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm just wondering about what could have been better."

She jostled her hand a little, but gave it a soft squeeze at the end. "Honestly, Weiss, I think you were great. Accommodating and gentle when it mattered, and… uh…"

 _A cool press of the skirt against her hot skin_

 _The firm push and pull at her waist_

 _Then weight on her shoulder-_

 _Curling_

She was reminded of how hot her cheeks were. "Well, getting down to business is your thing, after all."

Weiss scoffed, taking a long drink from her cup. "I'd rather that not be our euphemism for sex, but I wouldn't deny that it's fitting." A brief silence settled between them, but Weiss spoke again, wanting to continue what she started. "I guess what I'm really scared of is whether or not last night would be our only time together. The sex is nice but I want something more than a bedmate, Ruby." She looked over at her. "You don't have to have an answer now, but I would like someone there with me. A life partner."

She might as well have said that she loved her. It was a nice thing to know.

"You know I love you, right?"

Ah, well there it was.

"Of course I do."

"And… do you love me?"

The question caught her off guard. But perhaps it shouldn't have. They had a fairly intimate moment on the previous week, where they were simply cuddling on Weiss' bed, and then they had a semi-serious discussion, which was then finally followed by the actual sex last night. And it's not like it wasn't something she hadn't given thought to before.

At this point, what was left for her to be scared of?

Taking one last glance at their linked hands, Ruby set down her drink. With a quick lean in and gentle push upon Weiss' cheek, she guided their lips together. Soft and gentle.

"I love you," she said it anyway, even though her kiss said more than her words ever could.

When she opened her eyes Weiss was sporting a shade of her own red. Nothing more needed to be said about the topic for now, and the two continued to rest in silence, their fingers linked around the other's. But as calming as it was, Ruby's mind continued to race, churning over what was beyond the next door. And out of all of that, one of the few things she could reliably determine was that there was a likelihood that she was going to marry rich. The was the distinct likelihood that she was going to end up below Weiss on more than one occasion. Or maybe above her, like that time when she crawled up from her chest to let herself get lost in her lips and-

She cleared her throat, "So now that we've had last night and you've shared what you felt might have been your uh… shortcomings, is there anything you want to do differently next time?"

"Hmph, easy question to answer," Weiss set her cup down. "But then that might take the surprise away, so for now I'll keep shut."

When Ruby looked up, Weiss' ice blue eyes seemed to run hot. "Besides, this isn't the best locale for me to go into detail about how I'm going to entertain my girlfriend." A hand snaked around her waist, bringing her a tiny bit closer before resting on the side of her hip. It wasn't the first time Weiss had called Ruby her girlfriend, but here it seemed to gain extra meaning. An extra intent behind those words, and she let herself sink into it.

It brought a smile to her face.

"And honestly, Ruby, I think I'll just be happy to know that a next time for us is still in the question."

Silence - a peaceful silence. But Weiss had one more thing to say. "And, I guess this is hypocritical with what I just said a minute ago, but…" she gulped. "Do you still like dicks?"

Ruby was in the middle of taking a sip from her coffee, so she let it swish a tiny bit in her mouth before downing it. "I'd say that my response is still a yes. And girls still don't really do it for me. But you know, Weiss…" she trailed off. As hard as she tried to think of a tangible solution, only one thing seemed to stand out.

"It could just be you."

* * *

A/N: Woo! Finally got around to finishing the final part. Not much else to say - it's really just meant to be a concluding piece, and I think it closes it out fairly well. I am a bit worried, though, that because it was so long in the making that I may have lost some of the original feel of the initial chapters, but who knows lol.

Anyway, glad you read it, and have a good one for now!


End file.
